totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
3. TDE: Finał "Play!"
Total Drama Eurovision 03 : Finał: Play! Opening Act: Totalna Ciemność. W tle jednak szumiały dźwięki różnych piosenek. Z Ciemności wyłoniły się świetliki pędzące wprost. Gdy zebrało ich się dużo, zmieniły się w wielkie Eurowizyjne Serduszko. Pod nimi pojawił się napis "Play..". Szybko, poklatkowo zaczęły pojawiać się zdjęcia z poprzednich występów. Na ostatnich 3 pojawiły się duże słowa "..your.." "..Eurovision.." "..Song <3". Wielkie, białozielone fale, pochłonęły eurowizyjne serce. '' ''Estonia, Johvi. Nagle na scenie wyłoniły sie fale wraz z Sercem które zaczęło pokazywać bardzo szybko wszystkie kraje. Z góry wyleciały świetliki i zabrały serce. Na wszystkich Ekranach pojawił się wielki napis "Eurovision Song Contest" a po nim: "Juliet!", "Stay the Night!", "Unconditionally!", "Hey Brother!", "Timber!", "Telephone!", "Play!". Spod sceny wyłoniła się Vicey i Effy, zaśpiewały nową wersje utworu. full|center|235 px Pod koniec pojawili się byli reprezentanci i zaśpiewali końcówkę. Zniknęli pod sceną. Pozostała Vicey i dołączyła do niej Helen. Show: Vicey: 'Witam na Eurowizji 03 w Johvi! '''Helen: '''Grajmy całą noc! Tym razem motto to.. ''Wielki napis pojawił się na ekranie "Play!" '''Vicey: Ja nazywam się Vicey, znacie mnie z tego że reprezentowałam kraj dwa razy. Helen: A ja jestem Helen. Mnie nie znacie ale poznacie, obiecuje to wam. Obie jesteśmy prowadzącymi tego tego konkursu. Vicey: 'Cóż, okazuje się że nie jestem na tyle zdrowa psychicznie by prowadzić go samemu. ''Aplauz i śmiech. '''Helen: Zanim zaczniemy muzyczną ucztę, trzeba przedstawić zasady.Po skończonych występach nastąpi czas na głosowanie. Głosowanie odbywa się przez Televoting więc każdy będzie mógł wysłać sms'a na wybrany numer widoczny poniżej na ekranie, Warunkiem jest to iż nie moża głosować na swój ojczysty naród. Osoby oglądające przez linię internetową nie mają niestety możliwości głosowania dlatego też nie zostało im pokazane żadne powiadomienie u dołu ekranu.< Vicey przekazała wiadomość po francusku. Vicey: Après les apparences finies sera temps de voter. Le vote a lieu par Télévote que tout le monde sera en mesure d'envoyer un message texte au numéro sélectionné ci-dessous dans l'écran C'est une condition que les projections stratégiques ne peuvent pas voter pour votre nation indigène. Les gens qui regardent à travers le web, malheureusement, n'ont pas droit de vote pourquoi ils n'ont pas été montré de notification en bas de l'écran. Helen: Nieźle mówisz po francusku. Vicey: Czytałam to z kartki. ._. Śmiech. Helen: Mniejsza o nas. Jako że motto to "Play!" Liczy się wyłącznie muzyka, każde brzmienie to coś co nas pobudza. Vicey: Nie przedłużając, czas na naszych wykonawców. left Vicey: '''Ukraina startowała dotychczas dwukrotnie, ale z marnym skutkiem. ''Helen: Ten kraj się nie poddaje, ma potencjał, może to się teraz zmieni?'' ''Vicey:' Przed wami Ukraina. full|center|235 px left Helen: '''Azerbejdżan wystawia bardzo ciekawe kawałki. ''Vicey: Niestety, podobnie jak z Ukrainą, nie są one wysoko notowane. Najlepsza pozycja to pozycja 8.'' ''Helen:' Nie zapeszajmy. Przed wami, Azerbejdżan. center|235px left Vicey: '''Co może zaskakiwać w kraju wiatraków? Dość częste zmiany. ''Helen:' Muzycznie, pozostaje prawie w takiej samej formie. Najlepszy sukces to 4 miejsce. ''Vicey: Czy zmiana nadawcy pomogła? Oto Holandia.'' full|center|235 px left Helen: '''Węgry to kraj który stara się wysyłać najlepsze piosenki. ''Vicey:' Dokonali dużego sukcesu w Glosgow skąd wyjechali z drugą pozycją. ''Helen: Tym razem woleli się zabawić? Co z tego wynika? Oto Węgry.'' full|center|235 px left ''Vicey: Cóż, Norwegia nie jesy wysoko zwykle.'' ''Helen: Ale się stara! To ważne!'' ''Vicey: Przekonajmy się jak pójdzie im tym razem. Norwegia!'' full|center|235 px left ''Helen: Hiszpania zwykle jest wysoko.'' ''Vicey: 5 i 3 miejsce? Pnie się do przodu! Ale czy tym razem tak będzie?'' ''Helen: Oto Hiszpania.'' full|center|235 px left Vicey: '''Portugalia pierwszy raz startuje w konkursie. ''Helen:' Ale brak gustu im nie zarzucimy. Może coś wytargują. Vicey: '''Oby? Nowi i świeża muzyka. Portugalia. full|center|235 px left ''Helen:' Rumunia się już sporo czasu stara się o wysoką pozycje od początku. ''Vicey: Wysła zawsze dobre piosenki, jednak nie są one tak doceniane.'' ''Helen: Może tym razem będzie lepiej? Rumunia.'' full|center|235 px left Vicey: '''Pamiętacie organizatora wcześniejszego festiwalu? Pokonał Estonię piękną piosenką. ''Helen: Jednak u siebie nie obronił tytułu i zdobył miejsce poza 10.'' ''Vicey: Czy tym razem znów zdobędzie Grand Prix? Oto Wielka Brytania.'' full|center|235 px left ''Helen:' Francja zawsze wysyła świetnie przeboje. ''Vicey: To prawda. Zastanawiam się czy tym razem będą wysoko. '' Helen: '''Raczej tak, przed wami, Francja. full|center|235 px left ''Helen:' Ta piosenka jest.. dziwna? Vicey: '''No fakt. Niemcy nie zajmują najlepszych pozycji. ''Helen:' Przed wami Niemcy. full|center|235 px left ''Vicey: Grecja nie miała szczęśliwych startów ale to się może zmienić.'' ''Helen: Tym razem widać po nich dobry sukces wyboru piosenki.'' ''Vicey: A więc posłuchajmy. Grecja.'' full|center|235 px left ''Helen: Niewątpliwie Słowenia jest państwem które nie dosięgł ani sukces ani porażka.'' Vicey: '''Racja, trzyma się głównie na środku tabeli. ''Helen: Oto przed wami, Słoweenia!'' full|center|235 px left ''Vicey:' Nasz kolejny debiutant. ''Helen: Nic dodać nic ująć, niezła piosenka prawda?'' ''Vicey: Prawda, pora na Rosję!'' full|center|235 px left Helen: '''Kolejny debiutant! ''Vicey:' Super, więc przechodzimy dalej? Helen: '''Oczywiście. :D Oto Czechy! full|center|235 px left ''Vicey:' No i Polska. ''Helen: Kraj ten pnie się w górę z każdą edycją.'' ''Vicey: Czyli obstawiasz sukces? :D Oto Polska.'' full|center|235 px left ''Helen: A oto Bułgaria.'' ''Vicey: Kraj ten też jest głównie na środku listy. Coś się zmieni?'' ''Helen: Możliwe. Oto Bułgaria!'' full|center|235 px left ''Vicey: Ostatnia piosenka od organizatora tym razem.'' ''Helen: Estonia jak na razie jest baardzo wysoko.'' ''Vicey: Będzie? Przekonajmy się, oto Estonia.'' full|center|235 px Interval Act: Vicey: '''Cóż, powoli nasz konkurs zmierza do końca. '''Helen: '''Na tej scenie jednak usłyszymy jeszcze jedną piosenkę. '''Vicey: Reprezentantka Estoni zaprezentuje utwór z płyty "Universo" , na której również znajdzie się przebój który usłyszymy w następnej edycji utworu. Helen: Spokojnie, to nie będzie ten utwór, a więc przed wami. Catherine i Legendary Lovers! full|center|235 px Brawa. Catherine: '''Dziękuje! :D '''Score Act: Vicey: '''A więc dobrze. Punktowanie będzie przebiegać inaczej. '''Helen: Od najgorszego do najlepszego. Vicey: 'Wraz z wynikiem zobaczymy jaką ocenę otrzymał najwyższą. Na koniec zobaczymy od razu 3 reprezentantów i ich wyniki. Gotowi? ''Tłum krzyczy : "TAK!". '''Helen: Ok, więc.. 18 Miejsce: Germany 12 points. Vicey: Oto wynik niemiec. A teraz następna pozycja.. 17 Miejsce: Norway 19 points. Helen: Wynik Norwegi. Następni w kolejce są.. 16 Miejsce: France 30 points. Vicey: Też nie najgorzej. Pozycja następna.. 15 Miejsce: The Netherlands 40 points. Helen: O, Holandia otrzymała 12, jak miło. :D Następny.. 14 Miejsce: Azerbaijan 40 points. Vicey: Azerbejdżan powinien być dumny. A teraz.. 13 Miejsce: Romania 41 points. Helen: Brawo. Ok.. 12 Miejsce: Spain 42 points. Vicey: Oooo, niespodziewałam się. Hm.. 11 Miejsce: Czech Republic 45 points. Helen: Ooo, debiutant też wysoko. Następnie.. 10 Miejsce: Hungary 52 points. Vicey: Super. Teraz.. 9 Miejsce: Russia 54 points. Helen: Rosja wysoko, dalej.. 8 Miejsce: Slovenia 56 points. Vicey: Jej! Nawet dobra pozycja. A kto następny?.. 7 Miejsce: Bulgaria 59 points. Helen: Ooo, super! Następnie.. 6 Miejsce: United Kingdom 63 points. Vicey: 'To wiemy kto na pewno znów nie będzie organizatorem xD. Hm.. ''5 Miejsce: Estonia 74 points. '''Helen: Och, czyli Estonia znów nie poprowadzi konkursu.. so sad. Następny jest.. 4 Miejsce: Ukraina 82 points. Vicey: Ooo. No to mamy za sobą już 15 państw. Zapraszamy reprezentantów Polski, Portugali oraz Grecji. Na scenie pojawiają się reprezentanci. '' '''Helen:' A więc.. pora się przekonać.. Vicey: 3 miejsce.. zdobywa.. ... ... ... ... 3 Miejsce: Poland 90 points. Helen: Gratulacje! Lukaninho: Super :D. Vicey: A teraz.. poznamy dwie pozycje.. albo wygra Grecja, albo Portugalia a więc.. ... ... ... ... ... 2 Miejsce: Greece 92 points. 1 Miejsce: Portugal 94 points! Helen: '''Portugalia wygrywa TDE 3! Gratulacje! <3 '''Drake: '''Jest! :D '''Thomas: '''Juhu! <3 '''Vicey: '''No więc, dziękujemy za ten czas spędzony z nami! '''Helen: '''Za chwilę wystąpi zwycięska reprezentacja z Portugalia. Żegna was Helen.. '''Vicey:.. i Vicey, dobranoc :D. Winning Act: full|center|435 px Koniec. Kategoria:Total Drama Hardvision